How to start a story
by Titianum454
Summary: The Gods read the books but with a twist- I'm too lazy to write the whole book out with comments so I'm making diffrent prologs that come into my head and want to see what you think of them, take the ideas if you wish -enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Olympus

Apollo was just wandering around the throne room because he had felt his 'psych powers tingling', on his third lap around the room something landed in front of him. Bending down Apollo saw it as a package. The note read

_Dear Gods_

_Well Apollo right now but before you do anything else get all the others and if you read this note without them present it has been rigged by Hephaestus to shoot Artemis' arrows at you until you do therefore preventing you from reading the letter and causing you pain so be smart for once in your life and GET THE REST OF US_

Apollo quickly closed the letter and called the other gods to throne room.

On continuing the letter with the gods he read aloud

_Hello everyone, by this point everyone should be here including Hades _(Hades was sent for quickly)_I will wait until you send for him. Good, well this letter came with a box and upon opening it you will find books-_

BOOKS! Shouted Apollo, Hermes and Ares; Athena quickly shut them all up with a well-placed kick that sent each one to the floor. She picked up the letter (since Apollo currently couldn't speak) and resumed

_I will hazard a guess that three of your number are on the floor in pain and I applaud myself for that. To carry on each of these books is about a hero who's name you will find out shortly. None of you can change the future and none of you can hurt this young man and his friends (trust me some of you will want to over the course of this reading-_

There was a flash in the throne room and sixteen kids appeared.

_The children who just entered are his friends and they also may not be harmed, besides they are yours anyway. Mr. Jackson will be joining you shortly, have the children introduce themselves to you while you await his arrival. Each of them is from the future in case you haven't guessed. _(a few of the gods groaned because they hadn't known)

_Athena, Goddess of Wisdom_

The first girl to step up was of athletic build with curly blond hair and startling gray eyes. She looked about 19 with a tan and a tall build. She was wearing a orange 'Camp Half-blood' tee-shirt and a pair of worn but form-fitting jeans. She had on a pair of silver owl earrings as well as her camp necklace and a bracelet with words engraved inside. "Annabeth, daughter of Athena, you will learn more later", after saying this she stepped back to the group.

The next to step up was a skinny boy with a weird gait, "Grover, Satyr". He had auburn curly hair and a fuzzy goatee. His wiry form was hidden in a 'Recycle or die' tee-shirt and a pair of baggy jeans.

The next girl introduced herself as Thalia, she looked about 16 with jagged black hair and shockingly blue eyes that shot volts at those who angered her. On her head was a band of silver which marked her as the lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis (upon seeing this Artemis looked sad and confused). She was wearing a silvery parka, black skinny jeans and an old pair of combat boots that were sufficiently broken in. She was wearing Ageis in bracelet form and her spear in ring form and carried herself with confidence and seemed to take up more room than her 5 foot 4 would have normally needed.

Nico, the next demigod to step forward, had olive skin that gave away his Italian background and dark hair that contrasted to a startling degree. He wore a 'Poke me… I dare you' Pillsbury dough boy tee shirt (black of course) and black jeans with black converse; his aviator jacket was not as oversized on him as it was a few years ago. His dark brown eyes were brooding and moody, is skull ring shined on his finger while his sword hung at his waist.

Conner and Travis Stoll stepped forward in sync with each other. They looked identical if one ignored the fact that Travis was two inches taller and his face was slightly thinner. Both had a stock of messy brown hair that stood up in all directions, twinkling chocolate brown eyes and slightly elfish features. Both where tall and skinny and were wearing jeans and a tee-shirt with identical smirks on their faces.

Katie came forward after the Stolls stepped back. She was of average height with shinning, wavy brown hair with shots of gold throughout. Her eyes were a clear, light hazel color and her skin was slightly tanned. She was fit from chasing the Stolls around for all the pranks they had done on her cabin.

Clarisse came next. She was built like a basketball player, tall with strong arms and legs. She had reddish brown hair and deep brown eyes with a malevolent look on her face. She was wearing her ratty tee-shirt, ripped from all her sparring practice and worn cameo pants with a pair of combat boots she had modified with spikes on the bottom. She had her spear strapped to her back.

Chris walked up after Clarisse. He was a tall Hispanic guy with a few scars that were visible to the assembly. He had dark brown hair and eyes with a mischievous look on his face. HE was well built and was wearing a pair of stone washed jeans and a wife beater. After he stepped forward he walked back to where Clarisse was standing but didn't take her hand because she hated public displays of their affection.

Will, the last of the demigods who knew Percy as a kid, stepped forward to introduce himself. He was of average high with sharp features that many would consider handsome- a straight nose, high cheek bones and a strong jaw. His blue eyes sparkled in the light and his light blond hair gleamed. His shirt had big black music notes on it and he was wearing dark washed jeans with leather sandals, his bow in his hands.

Frank stepped forward warily not knowing how the past gods would take to having a Roman in their midst; for the most part they looked surprised but not angry. He was a well-built young man with huge muscles that took years of hard work for most to achieve. Since his quest with Percy his face ha=ad lost some of its baby fat but some still cling to his cheeks in a way that made him seem harmless until you glanced below his powerful shoulders. He had black hair and dark, almond shaped eyes and was wearing the traditional purple tee-shirt and jeans for the Roman camp.

Hazel came forward after Frank had vacated the place in front of the gods. Her dark hair was curly down her back in small ringlets and her golden eyes stood out from her dark skin. She didn't seem menacing or intimidating but those who knew her knew that her impression of innocents wasn't completely correct. She was wearing her purple shirt, which she did up by bedazzling it with gold around the collar and sleeves, and a pair of jeans. Overall she was a pretty girl with a unique appearance that was hard to forget once someone met her.

Reyna was next to step up for the scrutiny of the gods and goddesses. She was a slim girl with dark hair that ended at her shoulder blades with sparkling, intelligent eyes. She had the aura of a leader and she demanded the respect of those around her but if one looked past her hard exterior one would see a passionate but hurt young woman who wanted someone she could trust and be with, but though she wished for someone she was not weak and she could clearly take care of herself. She was wearing the same outfit as the two previous but hers had no adornments, they served the practical purpose of covering her body, she had had enough dolling up at Circe's island for many lifetimes.

Jason followed his old partner to the center of the Throne room. He was a well-built young man with fair features, blond hair and bright blue eyes. He radiated power that made people naturally follow him. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and jeans with his tattoo prominently displayed on his arm. For the time being he had been at Camp Half-Blood but he was known to travel between the two camps like others during the time they had come from.

Piper stepped forward to the spot vacated by Jason moments before. She had brown hair with strips of a caramel color running through it, it was all one length now since her mother would always fix it if she tried to return it to the style it was when she entered Camp Half-blood. She was a shortish slender girl whose coloring showed her Cherokee back ground. She was wearing an old sweat shirt and a pair of jeans along with an old, ratty pair of skater shoes. Her jacket was temporarily unusable thanks to the Stolls raid of the Aphrodite cabin a week prior.

The last demigod to step forward was Leo. He had elfish feature that had gotten him mistake for Hermes children at times with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. His form had filled out some but he was still a relatively lanky boy who was a stick compared to his siblings but don't let his size fool you he could pick up big hunks of metal and make them into anything you wanted easily, much like his predecessor, Beckendorf (sorry for spelling mistakes). He was wearing a shirt with a flaming marshmallow on it yelling save me and a pair of greased up jeans.

By the end of the introductions the gods were gazing at their children with a mix of wonder and love each knowing that their current child was much younger.

Though Hades, Zeus and Poseidon were sharing glares because of the broken oath though they did nothing because the letter had warned them not to.

"What year are you from?" Asked Athena to the group in general.

"2015" Annabeth replied to her mother.

The situation was explained to the demigod children and as Nico opened his mouth to ask a question a slightly green light appeared and everyone leaned forward because they knew it was Percy. When the light died down all the males were laughing, the girls had turned away in embarrassment but none so much a Percy himself.

He had been flashed here, from the looks of it, right after he had taken a shower. His hair was gleaming in the lights of the throne room while water rivulets dribbles down his deeply tanned, chiseled chest and toned stomach before hitting the fluffy white towel tied loosely around his narrow hips which he gripped tighter as he saw he had an unexpected audience.

There was a silence once the boys calmed down.

"This reminds me of a horrible dream I used to have but in the dream it was worse because I was trying to solve a math problem too. Percy said after the awkward silence. After a few more minutes of extreme embarrassment he turned to the gods. "Can any of you flash some clothing on me please before I die of embarrassment?" Percy asked.

"No you just look so hot right now" Exclaimed Aphrodite.

Percy turned bright red.

Poseidon took mercy on his son and gave him a pair of dark wash jeans and a white shirt that clung to his upper body.

Once everyone had gotten over his appearance they filled him in on why he was there.

"Great, and these books- who is the narrator." questioned Percy.

After skimming the first page Apollo looked up and said with a laugh "You"

"Great," Percy groaned as he sunk into his seat and braced himself for the next few days of torture.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gods on Olympus looked around sneakily and then nodded at each other. Each flashed out and returned with a child. Zeus and Hera were gone for the day because it was their wedding anniversary so Hermes suggested they had a bring-your-child-to-work day.

Athena was the first to come back with a beautiful 4 year old girl with curly blond hair and big grey eyes. She had a sketch pad and was drawling buildings on it, crude but clearly talented.

Hermes arrived next with two young boys, obviously brothers, both with chocolate brown hair, elfish features and gleaming brown eyes. He had looked for Luke but May would let him come to Olympus. One of the children snuck up behind the other and pushed him to the ground so he retaliated by stealing the boys favorite toy, which he had brought with him. Hermes looked on with pride in his eyes.

Next flashed in Ares with a young girl with reddish-brown hair and clear brown eyes. She had a sturdy little body and she stood taller than most boys her age. When she saw Athena's girl near her the first thing she did was take the sketch pad and run away with it which made the blond girl chase after her all around the perimeter of the throne room.

Demeter came next with a shy looking girl flowing brown hair, slightly tan shin and light hazel eyes. When the older one of the Hermes boys saw her he stopped pushing his brother and stared, noticing this attention the girl glared back and turned away to say high to the blond girl who had gotten her sketchpad back and was happily drawling again.

Suddenly there was another flash of light and from it appeared a confused Poseidon an angry Hades and Hera and a relieved Zeus.

When they viewed the scene in front of them Zeus and Hera started yelling while Hades tried to shadow travel back to his realm but was being blocked.

After the commotion died down the gods and goddesses decided to introduce their children. Athena went first "This is my daughter Annabeth Chase" upon hearing her name Annabeth looked up and waved.

Next was Hermes he stepped forward with his two sons "These are Travis" he pointed to one of them (the one that looked at Demeter's daughter) "and Conner Stoll". The enticed some laughs from the collected but the trio just stood there looking confused.

Ares introduced his daughter, "This is Clarisse La Rue and she's mine so don't mess with her."

Finally Demeter stood up with her daughter, "This is Katie Gardener", Katie waved and smiled from her spot next to Annabeth but her smile disappeared when she noticed Travis looking at her again, she turned away.

After the last introduction another flash of light appeared in the throne room leaving the Gods to wonder who else was joining this 'meeting'. Out of the light stepped three very confused children; a nine year old girl with black hair and electric blue eyes, a ten year old boy with black hair and dark brown eyes and a four year old boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

The boy with brown hair looked around and asked "Where's Bianca?" While the boy with green eyes asked "Where's mommy?"

The Big Three where speechless seeing their children in front of them. They each shook themselves out of their trance at the same time.

"PERCY?" "THALIA?" "NICO?"

They turned to each other and started shouting but realized that by doing so they were being hypocrites given that their own child was right in front of them.

Poseidon walked up to Percy, "Hey."

"Hi," was Percy's shy reply/

"I know this will sound strange but I am your father" said Poseidon.

"No Smelly Gabe is," replied Percy but he had felt a connection to this unknown man in front of him.

Poseidon looked hurt, "No Percy you are my son". Percy seemed to accept this and he went up to hug his father.

When Nico looked upon the tall man in the dark robes he felt the pull of a memory but it wasn't until the man said to him "Son?" that he recognized his father. They didn't hug but they shared a passing affectionate glance.

Thalia glared at her father for her family life and the fact she had lost her baby brother. She didn't even acknowledge him but instead walked away and sat next to Annabeth with her arms crossed resolutely looking away from the man she despised. Zeus was hurt but didn't show it because of Hera, who was glaring, because of this he fueled Thalia's hate because she had secretly hoped he would come and greet her like Poseidon had done to Percy.

Hermes walked up with a package under his arm and a note in his hand. He handed both objects to Zeus. The note read:

_Dear Gods and Goddesses_

_You are all here with your children to read these books about a hero above all others. You may not harm these children and the future cannot be altered so sit back and enjoy with your children and try to get some understanding about the life of a demigod._

_The Fates_

Zeus opened the package and pulled out a book. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief" at this even looked at the young child now perched on Poseidon's lap.


	3. Chapter 3

The Jackson family was walking in central park soaking up the last bit of golden sunlight as Apollo made way for his sister. They made a striking group; the mother was a tall, blond woman with a fit form and startling grey eyes. The father stood at the least six feet tall with messy black hair and churning sea green and though he was 34 years old he had the same swimmers body he had at eighteen only it was even more muscled now. Their children were no less beautiful, the eldest was a boy, who looked about twelve, with black hair that was so dark it sometimes looked blue and silver eyes of a lighter shade of his mothers. The middle child, who seemed to be eight, had her mother's curly blond hair and a pair of Caribbean ocean colored eyes which were a mix of her grandma Sally's and her father's. The youngest was running ahead of the group with all of the boundless energy that most three year olds seem to have. This little boy was the spitting image of his father but he shared some of his mother's features.

The little boy took off across the grass to catch a bug when all of a sudden he disappeared.

"PERCY!" screamed the woman as she looked frantically for her baby boy. The man was no calmer, while shouting curses he ran around looking for the boy. In their madness they didn't see their daughter disappear as well until the oldest boy started to scream. The parents renewed their search for their beloved children when all of a sudden they were left with none. They stopped, distraught, and in this pause they began to make a plan, well the wife did anyway, but before they could finish they too were gone.

When the darkness cleared around them they saw that they were in the throne room but it was not how they knew it to be in their own time. They ignored their questions and the angry deities when they first glimpsed their children huddling together in a corner.

"WHO ARE YOU!" the man with the stormy blue eyes boomed, the sound echoing across the marble.

The family looked up and the children cowered in fear while the adults were showing signs of confusion. How did Zeus not know them? The couple looked at their children, they didn't know of this world yet and Percy and Annabeth had hoped their introduction had been different than this.

Before any of the gods could demand another answer a group of adults walked into the room, the leader was carrying a box with a note stapled to the top.

The female carrying the box looked about sixteen with black spiky hair and a pale completion but she seemed to glow with a pearly essence that set her apart from all the others in the room, on her brow there was a silver circlet which marked her rank as a hunter. She was small and lithe and was wearing a death to Barbie tee-shirt underneath her silver jacket with silver hiking pants and her combat boots. She had a bow and quiver slung across her back. "So these are the little Jacksons. I have heard so much about you all. Wow you have grown."

The children glanced at the girl their faces clouded with confusion. They had not been introduced because of the problem with her never aging. They turned to the man next to her and shouted "Uncle Nico!" while running to give the dark man a hug.

They found that the rest of the group was composed of their uncles and aunts as well. Uncle Grover was there with Aunt Juniper and their six children. The Underwood family was followed by the Graces, Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper with their baby boy, Achilles. After them came the Zhangs, Uncle Frank was carrying baby Sammy while Aunt Hazel was supporting her pregnant stomach while holding the hand of the four year old Skyler. They were followed by Uncle Leo who was accompanied by Aunt Reyna and Octavian. After them came Uncle Travis and his new wife Katie and Uncle Conner followed by Uncle Malcom. Bringing up the rear of the group was Uncle Will helping Uncle Chris and Aunt Clarrise with their eldest, most rebellious son, Jake, while the couple carried their young twins into the throne room.

Being surrounded by the familiar faces caused the Jackson children to feel more at eases but they could not forget the imposing figures on the thrones.

The girl with the box handed it to Zeus so he could read the note. The king of the gods read it over to himself and then looked up. "Is this true?" he demanded of the group in front of him.

The new arrivals nodded. "Yes Lord Zeus."

The youngest child of the Jacksons gasped and turned to his mother. "Mommy, are these the gods you tell us about at bedtime?" Apparently he inherited his mother's brains.

"Yes darling. You see," she then turned to address her other children as well "your bedtime stories are not just stories. They are real events that happened in the past. Mommy and Daddy both have gods for parents and as such we are part of the mythical world that we tell you about. That woman over there with the owl perched on her throne is my mother, Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle; and that man next to Zeus who looks like you daddy and has the trident in the stand attached to his chair is your daddy's dad, Poseidon God of the Seas."

After she became silent her children looked at her, the youngest, after having already guessed about the gods believed her while her daughter looked a little distrust full. "What Mom, you must be joking.' Her eldest said. Annabeth sighed; she should have known he would have taken after his father.

"Son, I know what you are going through but you must believe, not believing will not make it any better." Said Percy.

"Then why have you lied to us all these year. Why did you not tell us about the gods." Accuse his son with a scornful look on his face but in his eyes one could see betrayal.

"It was for you protection, if you had known your scent would have become stronger and there would have been more monsters after you." Percy tried to reason with him but the hurt look would not leave his son's eyes.

The boy turned to all the adults " Did you know too?"

They all nodded warily "We are all demigods as well, except for Grover, he is a satyr and Juniper who is a tree nymph." said the woman who came in with the box. "I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Lieutenant of Artemis; I am a cousin of your father's. Your 'Uncle Nico' is also my cousin, he is a son of Hades. Jason is my brother but he is Roman so he is a son of Jupiter rather than a son of Zeus. Your 'Aunt Piper' is a daughter of Aphrodite. Uncle Frank and Aunt Hazel are also roman, Frank is the son of Mars and Hazel is the daughter of Pluto. 'Uncle Leo' is the son of Hephaestus and Aunt Reyna is roman; her mother is Bellona. The man next to her is Octavian, he is roman as well, and he is the legacy of Apollo which means that somewhere in his ancestors there was a son or daughter of Apollo. Uncle Travis and Uncle Conner as well as Uncle Chris are all sons of Hermes while Aunt Katie is a daughter of Demeter and Aunt Clarisse is a daughter of Ares."

The children just stared at her, trying to process all of this new information. The gods looked confused and some were angered, like the big three and Hera because of the broken oath but Hades, Zeus and Poseidon saw that they were all equally to blame and decided not to make a big deal about it and Hera is always angry of that is nothing new.

"Well now that is all cleared up this note says that these people are from the future and will be staying with us as we read about our future, their past, through the point of view of Percy Jackson." announced Zeus to the gathering in the throne room. Chairs and coached appear and they all settled down to listen to the story.

"Well this is going to cause problems." Percy mumbled under his breath


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to the three people who reviewed it is much appreciated but no, if you read any of my other stories it is clear that I am far behind so I will not be extending any of these into a full story until I finished the other things I started. If I do; however, I will hold a vote on which one would should be extended.**

**Wedding night part 1**

The couple lay in the bed on their wedding night covered in sweat and breaths mingling while they panting from exertion. The man leaned over to give the woman yet another of the countless kisses he had bestowed over the last few hours.

"I love you Annabeth" he said with a voice dripping with emotion.

"Gods, I love you too Percy" replied the woman under him.

Percy rolled over and pulled the sheet over them. It was the only thing left on the bed and they were both too hot for the comforter and too tried even if they weren't. Percy summoned some water to clean them as they both settled down to sleep. Soon they were both out cold.

...

In the middle of the winter solstice a sudden flash of light appeared in the throne rooms which startled the gods. After a moment the light cleared leaving behind a woman and a man covered in only a sheet. The woman awoke with a scream yanking the sheet off her 'bed' partner to wrap completely around herself. The man, now fully exposed, did not stir. The gods took in the couple: the woman with rumpled golden ring lets, creamy skin, rosebud lips and shocking grey eyes and the man with toned with tan skin, messy black hair and a chiseled face. They certainly were a fine couple and more than a few in that room were aroused by the display.

"What are you doing?! You knew what tonight was! Why couldn't you leave us alone for once in our gods damned lives!" screeched the woman.

The gods were taken aback at the blatant display of disrespect.

Zeus brought himself up to his full height and bellowed "Who are you!"

It was the woman's turn to look puzzled "What are you talking about? We saw you just a few hours ago"

Apollo looked at her, "Trust me sweetheart if I saw you a couple of hours ago I would have remembered"

The woman looked around. The throne room looked exactly as it did before the war, before she made modifications to it.

"What year is it?" she asked hesitantly.

The gods looked at her weirdly. "1997, duh where have you been lady" Ares answered for the group.

"Oh σκατά it seems we are in the past" the woman said. She didn't seem overly surprised about this, like strange things happened to her often.

The gods just stared at her.

I'll prove it, my name is Annabeth Chase" she left out the change that had recently occurred to her names so her mother would recognize it. Athena gasped.

"Iris, show me Annabeth Chase" she said and an image appeared in the center of the throne room. In it a baby girl with a halo of golden curls slept soundly in a white crib. Everyone stared at the image for a while before letting it fade. All the gods then turned to the woman in the center of the room, clearly the adult version of the baby and clearly a daughter of Athena. Her hair was still a mass of golden curls and her eyes, grey, sparkling with intelligence. Athena looked at her daughter and was proud at how well she grew up. Aphrodite was sullen for she originally thought the woman was her own but it seems like this beauty was bird brains, what a pity.

"Cool so you're from the future. Hey what is it like. Am I still awesome? Are any of my children famous?" asked the sun god in an excited tone,

"Apollo now is not the time" Zeus said in a stern voice looking disapprovingly at his son.

"But father ..." Apollo whined.

"No" the tone broke no refusal.

The other gods looked at the man who also had to be from the future who was still sleeping soundly on the floor. "How is he still asleep?" asked Athena.

"Who cares" replied Dionysius.

"He obviously doesn't eat enough cereal" said Demeter.

"Shut up Demeter not everything is about your stupid cereals!" yelled Hades.

"You shut up you child stealing-"

"How about you both shut up!" Zeus cut off Demeter for he was starting to get a headache from their bickering which happened every year at the solstice.

"Oh him, he could sleep through a herd of hippocampus" Annabeth said while looking lovingly at her bed partner. Percy could only get up quickly if there was danger around which he sensed instinctually, other than that he was out cold unless drastic measures were taken to get his butt out of bed.

"What is his name" asked Aphrodite eagerly.

Annabeth bit her lip but decided it was better to get it over with quickly, like a band aid, so she replied in a firm voice "Percy Jackson".

Poseidon gasped silently while the other gods when over the names of their children and lovers trying to determine whose son he was.

When no one came forward Zeus called out "Iris show me Percy Jackson".

An image appeared in the same spot the other stood before showing an infant with a mop of wild black hair. The baby's eyes fluttered and opened to show a startling sea green. The boy looked out the portal and said "Daddy!" while looking at Poseidon.

Zeus rounded on Poseidon as the iris message faded.

"You! You broke the oath!" Zeus yelled as the skies around the New York area began to churn to show his rage.

"Shove it Zeus. You did too. Don't think I don't know about Thalia." Poseidon shot back.

"That is different! I am the king of the gods and that doesn't absolve you from what you did" Zeus roared, rain began pelting the sidewalks of New York while people began to run into buildings to escape from the sudden storm. In a small apartment a baby boy with sea green eyes looked out the window at the pouring rain and giggled which brought the attention of his mother. She too looked out the window and wondered what brought on Zeus' ire this time. Many of miles away the shore of Long Beach Island was wracked with waves. Chiron, standing at the big house, looked out to the sea and worried over what could have possibly made Poseidon so mad.

Hades, who had been quite up to this point broke out " I should have known both of you would not keep you word!"

Zeus made as if he was about to leave "I will kill your son. He should not exist"

"If you do there will be war" exclaimed Poseidon.

"Who said that war did not already start now that I know what you two have done" yelled Hades.

The words seemed to have no effect on the suited man but that was of no consequence as he found he was bound to the chair he was sitting in. Zeus struggled against the invisible bonds as a note floated down from the ceiling. It said 'you cannot kill him he is important to the future.'

"Fine if I cannot kill the kid I will kill the man." Zeus hurled his bolt too quickly for anyone one to do anything. Annabeth screamed but the bolt was deflected by an invisible force around the sleeping man. Another note floated down 'he is still important to the future as a man. You cannot kill him.'

Zeus huffed but was resigned to the fact there would be no killing today. Hades still looked murderous but he had learned his lesson. He was plotting ways to kill the boy later.

The ever oblivious Apollo had to ask "How in the name of all the gods is he still sleeping?"

Annabeth just shrugged.

The rest of the gods turned to her.

"What is your full name and title" demanded Zeus trying to get control back in this situation.

"I am a daughter of Athena and my name is Annabeth Jackson née chase" she said, her voice clam not betraying the worry she was felling over what her mom would do to her new husband.

"You married a sea spawn how could you. Did he force you to?" Athena shouted, livid over this new found information.

"Mom, we've been sitting here naked with rings on our fingers together for a while now and you just realized we were married" Annabeth said in a dismissive tone trying to get her mother to drop the subject but she knew it would not work.

"No, I just realized what it meant. A son of Poseidon Annabeth? Really you could have done much better." Athena said in a condescending tone. Poseidon glare at his millennia old enemy and opened his mouth to defend his son but Annabeth spoke first.

"Not really. He is the one I chose and you gave us your blessing a few hours ago".

"I did?" Athena seemed nonplussed about this information. **(So you are not confused nonplussed means so shocked that one cannot speak of function if you do not believe me look it up)**

"Yes" Annabeth deadpanned.

At that moment a new flash of light entered the room. The gods, now knowing what to expect, wondered who could be joining them. What the light faded a single voice spoke out "Oh hot damn. What the fuck is going on here. Why is Percy sleeping naked on the floor? No matter, it's time for a wakeup call for dear old kelp head."

With that the girl who spoke rubbed her hands together and called on enough lighting to kill a normal man. However it is clear Percy wasn't a normal man. After receiving the bolt he finally woke up screaming and smoking a little. He looked around the room with sleep blurred eyes which were quickly coming into focus soon a gravely sleep worn voice could be hear saying "What the fuck is going on here?"


End file.
